Rules
__NOEDITSECTION__ This page lists the rules a user must follow on this wiki. If you have a question about any rule please contact a mod or admin. Thank you. General Hey there! Thank you for reading the rules, it helps a lot. This is a wiki with not much rules, but to be safe, we have do have some. They are pretty simple, though, so following them shouldn't be a problem. * You must be 12+ to be on this wiki If your almost 12, it's okay, but basically this rule says you can't be like, 8 or 10 or something like that. * Treat users with respect Especially new users. Please don't hurt a user in any way, everyone deserves respect. This is an open and friendly site, so please keep it that way. * No vandalism This is a big, big no no. Don't edit other users pages without permission, (categories are okay) and don't delete content unless it's yours or you're instructed to. *'No art theft' Bases will be available here, so not stealing OR tracing art from anyone. If you use a base, be sure to use credit the original artist! * No swearing If you must use a big swear word, use asterisks (for example, fr***), or else you be getting into some extreme trouble. * Follow the rules Failure go follow these rules may or may not result in a temporary ban. Since this is a friendly, happy, creative wiki, bans will be extremely rare, but not impossible. Content Rules General * Do not edit another users page without permission * Do not fix spelling errors without asking * Please don't add your content category to another users page unless you help make it. (coding and art don't count) * Respect all content and no vandalism Places * Only two tribes per island, unless you get explicit permission from a mod or admin. * If you want your tribe to be on a different person's island, please ask them first. * Ask a mod or admin to create a tribe or island, however there is no permission needed to make a village or school. Characters * Please do not steal or copy characters. For example, if a characters page has a backstory please do not copy the same story. It is ok to be inspired by other users characters but it doesn't mean its ok to copy. * Do not make negative comments on a users character. Critiques are fine, but don't make them sound mean * Do not add categories that are unrelatable to the character. Original Stories *note: original stories are like fanfictions, but are called original stories because flaffy planet is not a fandom. * Please ask to put your character in another users story * Do not edit a story without permission * Do not steal or copy * No negative comments, only critiques. Art & Coding General * No art or coding theft * When using another users art or coding, please give credit to them. * Do not make negative comments on someone's art or code * No tracing Trades * Please complete your side of the trade * Please make your side of the trade the best of your ability, if the user you are trading with is as well * Give credit Requests * Do not request anything too much for the user, for example, if user cannot code, do not ask them to. * A user has every right to decline a request * If you are given a request and you have accepted it, please complete it. It does not matter in what time. Category:Browse Category:Read This Peeps Category:Important